The Player (Jump Force)
Summary The Player is an unfortunate human that got hit with a death beam by a rampaging Frieza and was then saved by Trunks with an Umbra Cube. Empowered by the cube, the player sets off to be part of the Jump Force, a group fighting against several villains and the venoms, trying to protect the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 5-B, potentially up to 2-C with Spirit Bomb | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Varies based of player choice Origin: Jump Force Gender: Varies based on player choice Age: Likely twenties Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development, Flight, Power Mimicry (Learned to use several complicated abilities like the Kamehameha, Rasengan, etc. over the duration of a spar by copying his spar partners), Martial Arts (Mimicked the abilities of Goku, Sanji, Kenshiro and several others), Weapon Mastery (Mimicked the abilities of Roronora Zoro, Himura Kenshin, Trunks and several others), Weapon Creation (of Swords), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt Sabo, who has elemental intangibility, and Jotaro's stand), Extrasensory Perception (Can see stands, and could see Ryuk, who even Luffy and Goku were unable to perceive. Should be able to sense Ki/Spiritual Pressure), Regeneration (High-Low over time), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (with Awakening) Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Pegasus Seiya states that his attacks atomize enemies, but the player can fight with him without problems) and Corruption (Could take a corrupted umbra, which can brainwash anyone else in the Jump Force, without being corrupted) |-|Abilities= Duplication (with Lightning Style Shadow Clone), Limited Sealing (with Draw), Energy Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (with Godspeed), Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Petrification, Homing Attacks, Gravity Manipulation, Limited Absorption, Elemental Manipulation (Darkness, Light, Electricity, Fire, Ice, Wind, Sand), Durability Negation (Can mimic abilities like Rasenshuriken, Expansive Truth Seeking Orb, Murderous Bone Ash, and several other skills that should negate durability), Power Nullification (With Asta's skills, can negate the opponent's ability to use ki/spiritual energy, regenerate it and the use of abilities temporarily), Statistics Reduction (with Ability Skills, can decrease AP, elemental manipulation potency, abilities' potency, durability, stamina/energy and its regeneration), Danmaku, Deconstruction, Pain Manipulation (with Awakening of the Senses), Matter Manipulation (Can use the final attack of Golden Saints, who are stated to atomize enemies), Spatial Manipulation (with Radio Knife) |-|Optional Equipment= With items they can temporarily stat amp (Can increase their and their teams' health and AP by 15%, durability and elemental resistance by 20%) and modify abilities (Can upgrade Ability Skills and J-Skills, or change the elemental type of an ability). With J-Skills they can permanently increase their stats. Teleportation and Information Analysis with Navigator (Can teleport nearly anywhere in the world, and can analyze the information of opponents fought so precisely that it can make a virtual reality version of them to fight later) Attack Potency: At least City level (Kane was implied to have caused this violent storm. Can hit people hard enough to make massive fissures, can cause damage to Namek, can crack Marineford to the point that lava comes out of the ground. Frieza could easily destroy several skyscrapers with a death beam), likely Planet level (Comparable to Frieza, who states that his attack can reduce the planet to ashes for his Ultimate, and a damaged Namek about to explode is a possible arena.), potentially up to Low Multiverse level with Spirit Bomb (When every person in the Jump Worlds gave their power to it, it would have been strong enough to kill Prometheus in a single hit. Empowered their second key for the duration of a several minute battle) | At least Universe level+ (Kane believed that he could destroy and recreate the timeline with the Onyx Book), possibly Low Multiverse level (Can fight Prometheus with all his Onyx Book, which he believed had enough power to fuse every Jump World, of which there are at least 19. However, this would have been over time, with the worlds already connected, and might not translate to raw power) Speed: FTL (Pegasus Seiya states that Golden Saints move at faster than light speed), far higher with Godspeed Bolt (Can hit an enemy normally equal to them hundreds of times before they can react) | At least FTL, far higher with Godspeed Bolt Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Planet Class | Low Multiversal Durability: Likely Planet level | Low Multiverse level Stamina: High, should be capable of fighting for hours while near death Range: Likely planetary | Unknown, possibly low multiversal (their power is concentrated, and has not shown such range) Standard Equipment: Navigator Robot (Can teleport them around the world and analyze their enemies). Potentially statistic amplifying pills. Intelligence: Genius, easily learned several of the skills of multiple members of the Jump Force over brief spars. Weaknesses: He is unable to mimic some things, such as stands (or their abilities), Sharingan (and it's abilities) or other powers tied to physiology like Luffy's elasticity or Saiyans' transformations. However, abilities that have nothing to do with skill, like Blackbeard's and Hancock's devil fruits, can still be mimicked. | His powers would probably not stay amplified by the Spirit Bomb for long. Key: Base | Spirit Bomb Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Jump Force Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Sand Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Pain Users Category:Space Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2